Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to changing gears of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gear changing control apparatus that controls the gear changing state of a bicycle transmission, an electrically assisted system, and a bicycle gear changing control method.
Background Information
Generally, when a rider starts to pedal a bicycle that has been stopped, the manual drive force when starting to pedal can be made to be lighter when the gear ratio is smaller. For this reason, the bicycle gear changing control apparatus of Japanese Patent No. 2,617,059 changes to a gear ratio that is suitable for starting to pedal a bicycle from a stopped state.